Tebak-Tebakan Ala Kiseki no Sedai
by Aliza Shiroyuki
Summary: Pernah kebayang anggota Kiseki no Sedai main tebak-tebakan? Kalo menurut saya, jadinya mungkin bakal begini.. Maaf summary-nya nggak menarik, tapi saya sudah berjuang sebisa mungkin. Hope you'll read and enjoying it. And, please do 'review' *bows


**Tebak-Tebakan Ala **_**Kiseki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: That's just too many, I can't write that 1 by 1**

**Yang pasti, DLDR**

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sekelompok orang dengan rambut warna-warni sedang berjalan bersama. Ada merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu... Tunggu, bukan itu. Bukan itu yang akan diceritakan di sini.

* * *

Mereka sedang berjalan bersama dalam diam, bukan itu juga.

Mereka berjalan bersama ke sekolah, dalam diam.

Mereka sedang berangkat sekolah bersama, berjalan dalam diam.

Arrgghhh! I really don't know what to write here. Oh God..

Okay, I'm sorry. Just forget about what happen here, lets back to them. *getslapped

* * *

Tiba-tiba, dengan riang Kise melompat-lompat ke depan yang lainnya. Dengan senyum yang merekah, laki-laki bersurai kuning itu berkata, "Hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain tebak-tebakan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." sahut lelaki bersurai hijau cepat, sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Oh... Ayolah, Midorimacchi. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini." rengek Kise.

"Kise-kun. Tolong menyingkir, aku mau lewat."

"Kurokocchi, tolong bantu aku. Aku ingin bermain tebak-tebakan." rengek Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan manja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Coba tebak. Kuning, mengganggu. Apakah itu?" tanya Kuroko.

Sesaat semua terdiam, mereka berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Yahh, walau tidak semua.

"Ano, Tetsu-kun.." sahut Momoi tiba-tiba.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit jijik, ia menunjuk sebuah popok bayi yang tergeletak di samping sebuah tempat sampah. Terdapat kumpulan *piiip* berwarna kuning di atasnya.

"Maaf, Momoi-san. Tapi bukan itu jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu apa jawabannya. Cepat beritahu kami, Tetsu. Kepalaku sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban apapun." sahut Aomine tak begitu tertarik.

"Kise-kun."

"Iya?" sahut empunya nama.

Dengan wajah bingung ia melihat Kuroko. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Itu jawabannya." kata Kuroko.

Butuh waktu lama bagi yang lainnya untuk mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Setelah mereka menyadari apa yang dimaksud, spontan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haha... Nice shoot, Tetsu." puji Aomine sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, kau jahat." rengek Kise, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kise-kun, giliranmu." kata Kuroko, tak acuh pada rengekan Kise.

Secepat kilat, Kise merubah _mood_-nya kembali seperti semula. Bola mata _gold_-nya menerawang jauh ke langit. Entah apa yang diinginkannya. Semua hanya bisa menunggu, menerka apa yang akan keluar dari mulut alay si surai kuning itu.

Masih dengan kegiatan '_menerawang ke langit_'nya, Kise berkata.

"Kecil, manis, baik, _charming_."

Semua hanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kise. Tak satupun dari mereka membuka mulutnya. Atau bahkan, tak satupun dari mereka yang memperhatikan perkataan Kise.

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, tak ada yang berkata apapun.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Kise kesal.

"Memangnya kami harus apa? Sekarang giliranmu untuk memberikan _clue_." sahut Aomine tak sabar.

"Aku sudah memberikannya." sahut Kise kesal.

Sekali lagi, semua terdiam. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Oh, ayolah. Kecil, manis, baik, _charming_. Itu _clue_-nya."

"Oh..." sahut yang lain sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Jadi?" tanya Kise, matanya berbinar.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tahu jawabannya." teriak Momoi sambil melompat-lompat senang.

"Cepatlah jawab, Satsuki. Jangan lompat-lompat saja. Kau mengganggu pemandangan."

"Diam kau, Dai-chan. Aku tak bicara denganmu." sahut Momoi kesal.

Melihat keadaan sepertinya akan bertambah buruk jika dibiarkan, Kise berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membujuk Momoi.

"Momocchi, tenanglah. Kau bilang kau tahu jawabannya kan? Apa itu? Kalau kau bisa menjawabnya, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Momoi penasaran, matanya berbinar.

"Kalau kau bisa menjawabnya, aku akan memberikanmu koleksi foto Kurokocchi milikku." bisik Kise.

Mendengar tawaran itu, Momoi terlihat sangat bahagia. Sesaat, ia melihat Kuroko dengan mata berbinarnya. Yang dilihat hanya menelengkan kepalanya tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya adalah Tetsu-kun. Benar kan, Kichan?" jawab Momoi, tangannya terjulur ke arah Kise.

"Yaps, benar. Aku akan memberikannya besok." sahut Kise, memaksa sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oke, siapa selanjutnya. Momocchi?" tanya Kise.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam saja. Matanya masih berbinar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang pasti itu tidak jauh dari koleksi foto Kuroko yang dikatakan oleh Kise.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Kise mencari kandidat lain.

"Aominecchi?"

"Besar, bulat, menggiurkan." katanya cepat.

"Mesum. Selanjutnya, Midorimacchi."

"Hei, kau belum menjawab tebakanku." omel Aomine.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya. Mesum." kata Kise tak acuh.

"Itu bukan jawabannya. Bukan jawaban itu yang aku inginkan." kata Aomine, masih dalam rangka mengomel.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan yang lain menjawab."

Aomine melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cih. Sudah kuduga, tebak-tebakan bukanlah permainan yang menyenangkan." umpat Aaomine.

"Jadi, Midorimacchi?"

Sang surai hijau memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Jangan kira aku ikut bermain karena aku menginginkannya." katanya pelan, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

'_Tsundere_' batin Kise.

Sepertinya, bukan hanya Kise saja yang mambatin hal itu.

"Mengerikan, menjijikkan, memuakkan." lanjut Midorima.

Semua hanya terdiam. _Clue _yang diberikan sama sekali tidak menggambarkan apapun. Semua _clue_-nya hanya merupakan kata-kata... Yah, kata-kata. Kata-kata yang berupa kata-kata yang dijadikan sebuah _clue _yang berupa kata-kata.

"Kucing." sahut Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau yang kumaksud adalah kucing?" tanya Midorima.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap balik dengan bingung, tangan dan mulutnya tak berhenti bergulat dengan _snack_ yang dibawanya.

* * *

Oh, I got stuck on this part.

But I think no one cares about it, cause they're already stop reading this. *getslapped again

* * *

"Oke. Kurokocchi sudah. Aominecchi sudah. Momocchi, kita anggap sudah. Midorimacchi, sudah. Sekarang, Mura.."

"_Pass_." potong Murasakibara.

"Oh, baiklah. Berarti semua sudah." ujar Kise.

Tepat setelah ia berkata seperti itu, matanya bertemu sapa dengan mata _heterochrome_ sang pemuda bersurai merah. Cukup lama untuk disebut sebagai bertemu sapa. Sampai akhirnya Kise berbalik, matanya tak tahan untuk melihat mata itu terus menerus. Rasanya, terlalu.. Mendiskriminasi?

"Akashicchi, apa kau bersedia untuk.. ikut bermain?" tanya Kise, keringat serasa mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

Semua terdiam. Hal itu membuat suatu atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan mengelilingi mereka. Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Semua menunggu reaksi Akashi dengan tegang.

Mata itu, wajah itu, semua milik lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak menampakkan perubahan apapun. Tak ada yang bisa dibaca dari matanya. Tak ada yang bisa ditebak dari gerak-geriknya.

Lama sekali Akashi terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia membuat sebuah lekukan manis, atau lebih tepatnya mengerikan, di bibirnya.

"Berdarah, lemah, tak berdaya. Apa itu?" tanya sang surai merah.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu setelah keluarnya kalimat itu dari mulut sang kapten tercinta. Mereka semua, kecuali Akashi tentunya, membatu. Jangankan untuk berbicara, menarik napas saja mereka tak berani.

"Ano, Akashi-kun. Aku baru ingat aku harus piket pagi ini, jadi aku permisi duluan." kata Momoi tiba-tiba, secepat yang ia bisa ia meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain yang masih membatu.

"Aku... Aku juga, Akashicchi." kata Kise yang langsung berlari mengikuti Momoi setelah pulih kembali.

"Aku dan Tetsu juga harus cepat-cepat pergi." kata Aomine sambil menggeret Kuroko pergi.

Sisalah makhluk berwarna merah, hijau, dan ungu.

Kedua makhluk hijau dan ungu hanya terdiam, tak berani memberi alasan palsu.

"Shintarou." panggil Akashi.

Sang surai hijau hanya terdiam, tak berkutik.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab tebakanku?" tanya Akashi, lekukan di bibirnya masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Anu... Itu..." kata Midorima, ketegangan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Iya?" lekukan di bibir sang kapten semakin bertambah lebar.

"Itu, aku harus mengingatkan yang lain untuk berkumpul latihan sepulang sekolah. Jadi aku permisi." dengan segenap usaha dan segudang keberanian sang surai hijau memberi alasan palsu dan lari meninggalkan sang kapten.

Dengan kaburnya makhluk berwarna hijau itu, maka tinggallah makhluk merah dan ungu yang tersisa.

Tunggu?

Sang makhluk ungu tidak ada.

Akashi menoleh kesana-kemari untuk menemukan sosok budaknya yang paling setia itu, tetapi makhluk ungu itu benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Dengan kesal Akashi menghembuskan napasnya.

"Menurut kalian, ada yang salah dengan _clue_-ku?"

**|Owari|**

Ini fanfic ketiga saya, dan rasanya masih belum ada perkembangan.

Maaf karena humornya _fail_ sekali, karena memang ini pertama kalinya saya membuat sesuatu tentang humor.

Terlebih lagi, selera humor saya sangat rendah.

Dalam fic ini, saya berterima kasih kepada teman saya (Ita ^A^) karena sudah mau sedikit membantu.

Sekian dari saya, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

Kalau Anda berminat, tolong di-**review**. *getslapped

Salam hangat *bows


End file.
